Hilo rojo
by Nande-chan
Summary: Un espejo, un vestido negro y sobre el reflejo siempre estaría ese hilo rojo, manchándolos, uniéndolos, sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Ad: incest, pwp.


Tal parece que siempre que tengo un fuerte bloqueo para escribir, éste se quita con un pwp de Sirius y Bella. Lo juro, mi intención era escribir algo bonito de Lucius y Cissa, pero bueee.

Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>Hilo rojo.<strong>

El cierre del vestido negro bajaba lentamente, desde tu cuello hasta tu cintura, dejando al descubierto tu espalda de sirena. Los tirantes oscuros se perdían entre tu desordenada cabellera y la mirada gris taladraba el espejo.

Deslizas suavemente el tirante izquierdo, luego el derecho, y te muerdes los labios. Cierras los ojos y cuando los abres de nuevo y los fijas en el reflejo que el espejo te regresa, puedes verlo. Sirius está detrás de ti, te toma por la cintura y te pega contra su pecho, entierra la cara en tu cuello y aspira tu aroma; ha soltado un par de risitas, pues tu cabello le hace cosquillas. Si cierras los ojos una vez más, estás segura de poder sentir contra tu hombro esa barba de tres días que tu primo insiste en conservar, por más que reclames que te pica.

Puedes imaginar a Sirius terminando de bajar los tirantes, colando su mano derecha por el cierre abierto y acariciando tu espalda. Sentirías su respiración acelerarse poco a poco y eso haría que comenzaras a jadear, justo como ahora.

La mano derecha exploraría cada centímetro de tu espalda hasta alcanzar la cintura, la izquierda quitaría la parte superior del vestido entre besos y mordidas esparcidas en tu cuello. Sólo te limitarías a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y morderte los labios para no empezar a gemir demasiado alto.

Sirius te voltearía y, una vez que estuvieran frente a frente, él te separaría unos centímetros y te comería con esos ojos dilatados por la expectativa.

Sonreiría al espejo y su mirada acariciaría tu espalda desnuda. Sin poderse contener más, él te jalaría contra su pecho y te besaría de esa forma que tienen de besarse: salvaje, exigente, violento, furioso.

Porque te odia. Por supuesto que te odia. Lo haces ser todo lo que detesta, lo derrotas con sólo tu presencia, pues haces que desee ser todo lo que debió haber sido, y jamás podrá ser, sólo para tenerte.

Haces que quiera traicionar sus principios y que, por unos momentos, anhele convertirse en lo que más odia, en aquello que juró combatir.

Sin más prerrogativas, sin detenerse a pensarlo, ambos terminan en esa mentira que se permiten creer cuando están juntos.

Una vez envuelta en la fantasía que han construido sobre la arena, le arrancarías los botones de la camisa blanca. Él tocaría tus senos de forma agresiva y te haría jadear fuerte, con una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Su lengua viajaría desde tu clavícula hasta tu ombligo, pasando entre tus senos y saboreando tu piel salada. Sus manos se fijarían en tus caderas y te despojarían del vestido. Su boca llegaría a tus bragas, y sobre éstas empezaría a lamer y chupar. Te verías indefensa, como pocas veces, con tus manos sobre su cabello grueso, obligándolo a acercarse más. Más. Un poco más solamente.

Nada era suficiente.

Por fin, se hartaría de besar una tela de encaje negro, así que mordiéndola y jalándola, acabaría por romperla. Volvería a fijar su boca contra tu vagina y antes de que pudieras siquiera procesarlo, la abandonaría para volver a tus labios.

Entre tanto, bajarías el cierre de su pantalón y tirarías de él, con todo y ropa interior. Te empujaría contra el espejo, la fría superficie contra tu espalda, la frente de él recargada en su propio reflejo y tus piernas enredándose en él.

Las embestidas serían tan fuertes que el espejo terminaría por estrellarse, cortando tu piel y manchando de rojo el reflejo de ambos. Sirius lamería tu herida y sonreiría irónicamente.

La sangre nunca dejaría de mancharlos.

Abres los ojos y el espejo te devuelve una mirada vidriosa. En algún momento del trance lo has golpeado y sobre tu reflejo corre un hilo rojo. El mismo que va desde la palma de tu mano hasta tu codo.

Sonríes con descaro al reflejo de Sirius y le muestras la herida. Restriegas en su cara la sangre y pasas tu lengua desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Sangre y saliva. Igual que siempre. Igual que nunca.

Y ese hilo rojo corriendo como un río sobre tu piel, ensuciándolos a ambos, sin que ninguno pueda evitarlo.


End file.
